


just a little bit cliche

by pbchip



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M, Superhero Registration Act, Superheroes, Valjean is a superhero too, courf is bae, enjoltaire - Freeform, eponine is definitely Edna mode, it probably won't go past kissing, javert is the bad guy, jehan is a flower princess, kinda marvel-ey, tagssssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbchip/pseuds/pbchip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero AU</p>
<p>Everyone in the city knows who R is- and what he can do. He can make himself a blob of matter, and become whatever he wants or whatever needs to happen in order to save the day. </p>
<p>Which is definitely why superhero activist and reporter Enjolras can definitely not let the government pass the Superhero Registration act and let President Javert get his hands on R's genes, which would make the government unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit cliche

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and this is the first chapter. It's sort of a prologue??? Idk

"I mean, honestly, 'Ponine, he's _normal_!"

"So? Don't let that stop you. It hasn't stopped me yet," she smirks.

"Hush up leave your love life problems elsewhere, it's an entirely different situation here! You're normal too!" groans Grantaire from the other end of the table.

"Yes darling, but I'm fashionably normal."

"Cut it out! This is not helping. He's perfect and blonde and he's a reporter, for christ's sake.Honestly, I feel like my life has become one of those shitty, cheesy, and overplayed cartoons. He's even trying to help us, take a look at this article he wrote." He says, handing her the latest issue of ABC Press.

" _They Have Rights Too: An Article on Maintaining the Ambiguity of Superheroes_ ; Really? Wow, this almost seems too good to be true. Are you going to check him out?"

"Maybe. I don't think so."

She pauses for a minute. "You do know that this means you can't lark on me about unrequited love anymore, right?"

He groans. "Shaddup. Anyways, how's the new design coming along?"

"Wonderfully; it's got this great new fabric that I think you'll like. It'll be done by Thursday."

"Awesome. Gotta run, there's a thievery going on two blocks down. See you later, then?" He says, slipping out of the door.

"See ya," she smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned, and come find me at pbchip.tumblr.com


End file.
